


Come Here Often

by DoubleL27



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, Future Fic, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Prompt Fill, Roleplay, The Roses are Chaotic, Tumblr Prompt, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleL27/pseuds/DoubleL27
Summary: A BLVGARI leather wallet slid out from the inside breast pocket of the tuxedo and fingers adorned with rings flipped it open. “I’ll pay for your drinks.”Patrick couldn’t help the smirk that tipped his lips up. “Uh, it’s an open bar, so I am pretty sure they’re free.”“The tip then,” the man said airily, waving a ten dollar bill and depositing it in the jar. Patrick did enjoy how he refused to be cowed by any holes in his chivalry being revealed.OrPatrick is attempting to get drinks at the bar during his niece's wedding, and a tall, dark handsome man with arresting eyebrows tries to pick him up.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 72
Kudos: 255





	Come Here Often

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dairaliz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairaliz/gifts).



> This is a prompt fill for @dairaliz. I was prompted _51\. “Are you trying to seduce me?” “Depends. Are you seducible?” David/Patrick_ weeks ago, and this fic started as a little thing, but between working on OFN and other things, somehow spiraled out into this longer than I intended one-shot. I have no regrets. Daira, I hope it's everything you hoped for.

The band at the front of the room was crooning music that the bride had snorted and called ‘old people music’ during the set list planning session. Despite her original complaints, from his position leaning on the bar, Patrick could see the bride wrapped fully around her spouse, her hair illuminated by the lighting giving her a golden glow. Weddings were weird when children you watched grow up were old enough to get married. Ellie was the best niece a guy could ask for, and Patrick couldn’t have been prouder of her. She and Janessa were blissfully happy and if he had to be at a wedding, he was glad it was Ellie’s. 

Weddings were even worse when you had the audacity to get in a hiking accident a few months before the wedding and were still in a stupid boot. Patrick had been relegated to sitting in chairs in various places rather than helping for most of the wedding and the days leading up to it. Frustrated, Patrick hobbled away from his table fifteen minutes ago to go grab drinks, leaving behind the cane he was supposed to be using, and waiting in the long line. 

Was it the best choice for his foot? No. But no one had ever denied that he was stubborn.They should have argued harder for the second bar. But now he was at the front and waiting for the bartender, who looked barely old enough to drive, to finish his two-ingredient drinks. He wasn’t certain that it should take this long to make vodka sodas. 

“Do you come here often?”

Patrick slid his gaze over to see a man had sidled up to the bar next to him, black hair peppered with gray and heavy dark eyebrows. His tuxedo was impeccable, and Patrick was certain it was designer, even if he couldn’t name which one. Brown eyes fluttered at Patrick while a flat hand back came to rest underneath the new patron’s chin like a frame. Patrick bit the inside of his cheek rather than laugh and call that pick up line out for the terribleness it was. 

“To weddings, at this venue?” Patrick asked, like perhaps this was normal. “Nope. First one. You?”

“Well,” The man said, preening a bit. “I have been to this venue often.”

Patrick’s eyes lit up with remembrance. “Oh, you’re the wedding planner. I remember you from a meeting or two.” A self-satisfied smirk was sent Patrick’s way and he couldn’t help the words that fell from his lips next. “You did a decent job,” he told the wedding planner, frowning slightly as Patrick took in the room slowly. 

For his efforts, Patrick was rewarded with a full forehead wrinkle, deepening the lines in the expressive face next to him. In all honesty, the wedding had been gorgeous. The florals were stunning despite the fact that the wedding took place on New Years Eve in Canada. Everything was decked out in sparkling golds, soft pinks and striking blacks against stark white. The food had been impeccable, which was unheard of at most weddings. Still, it wouldn’t do for the wedding planner to grow a head that wouldn’t fit out the arched doorway to the ballroom at the end of the night. Patrick was well-versed in the dangers of an over-inflated head. 

A BLVGARI leather wallet slid out from the inside breast pocket of the tuxedo and fingers adorned with rings flipped it open. “I’ll pay for your drinks.”

Patrick couldn’t help the smirk that tipped his lips up. “Uh, it’s an open bar, so I am pretty sure they’re free.”

“The tip then,” the man said airily, waving a ten dollar bill and depositing it in the jar. Patrick did enjoy how he refused to be cowed by any holes in his chivalry being revealed. 

The bartender placed the two vodka sodas with lime down on the bar and Patrick gave the handsome man whose eyes crinkled at the sides a smile. He could play the game if he needed to. 

“You like double fisting, do you?” His tip benefactor asked, his voice dripping with innuendo. “Can you hold _both_ in one hand?” 

Patrick just blinked. Maybe he wasn’t prepared to play. He was pretty sure that reference was meant to be about dicks and not cups. “Are you trying to seduce me?”

“Depends.” Eyebrows raised expectantly, almost having a life of their own. “Are you seducible?”

Patrick bit back a laugh at the way his companion leaned on the bar, brown eyes raking over Patrick’s form. “I don’t think my husband would like it.”

“No? Your husband is not adventurous?” the man asked, his lips curving. 

Patrick hid a laugh in a cough, before saying, “He can be a little jealous when outside influences are added.”

The cough hadn’t been well hidden enough, because Patrick was treated with a very sour look. “ _Funny,_ I heard you were the one who was prone to jealousy.” Patrick narrowed his own eyes, and his distaste was waved away by a gold-ringed hand. “Besides, I don’t see a ring.”

Patrick looked down at his hand where a pale grove of skin remained where his ring had been. It’s absence still stung, which was why he looked up into deep brown eyes and hissed, “ _David!_ ” the role-play completely blown for him. 

They had cut off his wedding band in the emergency room when he had been dragged off the mountain and they’d needed to put him into the CT machine and then operate on his damn ankle. The high that had lasted after surgery had been enjoyable if frustrating. A few days later, his wedding ring had been returned to him in two pieces, carefully clipped, with an apology for them not having time to work it past his knuckles. Looking at the bag holding one of his most precious possessions broken, Patrick had felt the full weight of his foolishness. 

David’s face transformed from the seductive face to a soft pursed lip that was full of affection. Patrick squirmed slightly, finding that look more seductive than the one David had tried employing in his _strangers at a wedding fantasy._ David lofted m his own vodka soda off of the bar, and took a sip before leaning in and wrapping an arm around Patrick’s waist. David’s lips stopped just a breath away from Patrick’s ear. “We were _so_ close. You just had to bring up your _husband_.”

The voice in his ear, low and husky with just a tinge of annoyance, caused a shiver to run down Patrick’s spine more attractive than any of the flirting that had passed before. “I happen to like my husband.” Patrick leaned into his husband’s side, turning his head over to press a kiss to David’s neck. “Only man I want to sleep with.”

Nearly thirty years of marriage meant the Patrick could feel the affectionate eye roll happening on his husband’s face. “Only person who has ever not tired of me in three months.”

Patrick smiled even as his ankle began to throb from standing too long. Hopefully he could at least carry out the better part of David’s fantasy while getting off his leg. “Please. I haven’t tired of you in almost thirty years.” Weird to think that at this point, Patrick had been with David for over half his life. “I’m still mad about my ring.”

David scoffed, a familiar and endearing sound, and Patrick was certain his eyes rolled again. He could feel David’s head fall back and lift. “It’s at the jewelers,” David reminded him, his voice laced with irritation. “They are just recasting and inscribing it. You won’t be able to tell the difference.” 

David’s words were softened by a kiss pressed to the crown of his head. “I’m mad you tried to scale the damn mountain alone.”

Patrick only vaguely remembered waking up to David’s red, swollen eyes in the emergency room, high as a kite on pain meds. He did rememberer David pressing frantic kisses to his hand and his face and the words _thank fucking god_ being repeated. His hospital stay had been punctuated with a hovering husband who pestered the medical staff with questions and accommodations. Patrick had spent most of his stay quietly apologetic until David had flat out banned hiking and Patrick had flared up in anger at that. 

So even though he knew all of David’s comments came out of love and fear, the mountain comment hit a nerve, so Patrick scoffed and said, “It’s a hill, _at best,_ and I am a great hiker.”

“You’re sixty-two.” David told him flatly. Patrick craned and could see how blank David’s eyes were. Guilt pooled in his stomach. “You could have died.”

Patrick turned awkwardly with his boot and gave his husband a carefully honed look that was a mix of puppy dog and seductiveness that never failed him. He smoothed hands over David’s lapels, enjoying the feeling of his husband’s chest underneath. “As the wedding planner, I am sure you know a place in this venue we could sneak away to.”

David’s dark brown irises deepened his tongue darted over his top lip. Fingers that were not as slender and nimble as they once were came to poke and pinch at his shoulders in familiar usual excitement. A happy hum buzzed through David’s lips as his hands slowed down into shoulder rubs. 

His eyebrows became very suggestive as David crooned, “I know just the place.”

Thirty years on and a skitter of excitement still ran down Patrick’s spine, causing a flare of heat in his stomach and a tightening in his pants.

“Hey,” Stevie’s voice interrupted. “You two look cozy.”

Stevie’s hair was more silver than deep brown now and her hair was piled on her head, and she wore a simple black dress. Her grin was wolffish as she looked at both of them, glee radiating off her, and Patrick knew that whatever news she came to impart would be an end to any fun he was planning on having.

Patrick pursed his lips as he watched his husband’s face transform as quickly as if Stevie had dumped a bucket of cold water on his head. David’s voice was acid as he told her, “You have the timing of a high schooler’s alarm clock.”

Both of Stevie’s hands lifted in the universal sign of don’t shoot the messenger but her smile was still too big for Patrick’s liking. Amusement lined her smoky voice when she said, “Hey, I just thought as the guy running this shindig that you might want to know that your sister and her husband were caught getting busy in the washroom by a server. Kid that caught them was like eighteen tops.”

Patrick watched as David practically consumed his bottom lip while Stevie relayed her story. Fifteen seconds of silence stretched until David exploded with an attempted whispered “Fuck!” 

Wedding guests that Patrick was fairly certain were his niece’s wife’s family startled next to them. Patrick offered a quick apology while David caught his top lip between his teeth this time. His eyebrows had transformed into a muppet-like V on his forehead and Patrick felt it was best not to mention it. 

David shook his head, eyes clearly unseeing anything that was in front of him. “Fucking parents of one of the brides and they can’t even figure out how to lock a door. Morons, both of them.”

David clicked back into the present, eyes frantically searching while he thought. Patrick caught sight of Ellie, golden head thrown back in contagious laughter that she had inherited from her mother and uncle. Janessa was spinning, suit clad arms and wide smile. Clearly, they had not realized that Ellie’s parents were off traumatizing the staff from the manor house. Patrick felt that there really wasn’t much that they could do about any of it at this point. He was also certain David felt differently.

After a few moments of processing, David finally snapped, “Let’s get you off that damn ankle.”

A firm hand landed on Patrick’s back and David began walking while steering Patrick. It only took a few steps for Patrick to realize they were not heading off somewhere fun, but instead back to the family table. Patrick took a careful sip of his own vodka soda as disappointment won out.

“I thought you had a more interesting place to get me off the ankle than the table,” Patrick whispered to David in a pitch that he knew drove his husband crazy. 

“I did,” David ground out, and Patrick knew a headache was forming by how tight David was clenching his jaw. “but now I have to go make sure Alexis didn’t traumatize a child and Ellie doesn’t find out.”

David pulled out the chair Patrick had sat in for dinner and pointed. “Stay.”

Patrick rolled his eyes but sat, giving his husband an affectionate smile. David was too busy with worry to pay much attention. Instead, Patrick was greeted by a hand coming to rest on his shoulder, adorned with rings. “You were a while on your return, dear.”

Patrick picked up Moira’s hand and grinned at his mother-in-law. Ninety-six looked good on Moira Rose, as did Ariel, her carefully cared for mint green wig that she had insisted on wearing to ‘fit in with today’s youth.’ Patrick picked up her hand, knuckles slightly swollen with arthritis, and pressed a kiss to skin that had become papery over the years. He gave her his most charming smile. “Your son waylaid me. He also stole your drink.”

“She’s not allowed to drink anymore,” David snapped, absently. “Everyone knows that.”

Moira leaned in conspiratorially and didn’t even bother to whisper as she told Patrick, “He insists on ruining my fun.”

“Mine too.”

The huff that sounded from behind them was heavy and laced with layers of irritation. “I have a crisis. Your daughter and her husband were caught in a delicate situation.”

“Oh, David. If Alexis hadn’t been caught in flagrante delicto, I am quite certain you would be enjoying a little privacy with Sweet Patrick right now.”

“Mom!”

Moira’s face smoothed into a sentimental smile. “If your father were still alive, I have no doubt we would have found ourselves a place to enjoy each other. Bathrooms are tricky at this age but there are plenty of bedrooms here that would have worked.”

Patrick swiveled to watch David’s hands press firmly on either side of his cheeks. “Oh My God!”

“Oh, don’t be a bluenose, David. There is something about weddings. Especially when you have released a tiny fledgling from your own nest whom you were worried might never fly.” Moira’s grin turned positively predatory as she crowed, “Mr. Rose and I certainly enjoyed your wedding!”

David’s face began a journey Patrick knew he wasn’t even in control of. His hands flapped around the general area of his ears while he blinked rapidly. “Ughhhh! Mom, why? Why?”

“For someone who has enjoyed carnal pleasures-“

“Ahhhckkk!”

“-as much as you have, you really ought to be far more understanding. This is as much a jubilant day for your sister and Ted as it is for Ellie.”

“That doesn’t mean they need to be doing it in the bathroom.”

Patrick hid his smile, knowing that fighting the corners of his mouth from lifting was a slightly losing battle. Still, David had wanted to make the whole day perfect for their niece, and he knew David was now one step away from losing it. Still, Patrick couldn’t help but muse out loud, “Let’s just all hope the sink is still in tact.”

“Oh My God!”

Thirty plus years with the Roses, and Patrick was still grateful every day that David Rose had walked into Ray’s and gotten slip B13 and placed in front of him. He wouldn’t have traded them for the world. Movement from his left caused Patrick to turn and he saw Alexis striding across the room, somehow still managing to look like she should be out in a field dancing in her late fifties, dragging Ted behind her. 

“Hey,” Alexis breathed, giving them a tiny wave as she pulled out her chair.

“Hey? Hey!?” David exploded, “That’s all you have to say for yourself.”

Ted’s face bloomed in a deep blush and Alexis brushed at what Patrick was sure was imaginary dirt as she went to sit down. She gave David a blank stare. “What, David? What do you want me to say?”

“At least Ted has the decency to look embarrassed,” David whisper-shouted at Alexis, gesturing at Ted who looked like he wanted to disappear underneath the table.

Alexis tossed her dyed blond curls over her shoulder, and frowned at her brother. Her hands came up into her familiar bunny positioning. “Ugh, David. I don’t see why I should be embarrassed.”

“Are you kidding me? What if Ellie finds out?”

“Who would be stupid enough to tell her, _David?_ ” Alexis hissed.

David’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline as his face deepened to a color closer to a tomato. His hands were flying as he punctuated his next statement. “Who is stupid enough to not lock a damn door?”

“Nnngh, David!”

Moira raised both her hands and gave a sigh. “Now children, t’would be best to compose oneself. If you persist to cross swords then all of your troubles will betide.”

Patrick stood, his foot protesting as he did so, but Patrick swallowed the wince that wanted to come out. Patrick picked up and pulled at David’s hand. “David, let’s go.”

“Go? _Go!?_ Where would we go?”

Patrick ran his free hand over David’s lapel to try and keep his husband from spiraling out again. “I think you need a break.”

David’s face went through another mutation of feelings, ending with wide eyes staring at Patrick. “The wedding isn’t done!” David insisted.

Patrick grinned at David. “David, babe, we’ve had a beautiful ceremony, gone through the first dance, cutting the cake, all the speeches. We can make sure that we’re back downstairs for the end of the night in an hour, but all the major wedding planning things are done.”

“But she--”

Alexis stuck her tongue out at David and Patrick watched as rage crept up David’s face again. He planted both hands on either side of David’s face and turned his husband’s head so it was facing his own and not Alexis. “I think I need to put my foot up somewhere quiet.”

Thankfully, no one pointed out that Patrick could easily put his foot up at one of the empty chairs currently surrounding the table. Sometimes, the best way to get David to budge was not to point out that he needed things, but to suggest that Patrick needed something. For all that people thought his husband was selfish, Patrick knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that David would move Heaven and Earth if he asked. 

It was a dirty trick, but it worked. David’s face cleared and he nodded as he whispered, “Okay.”

Moira gave them a big smile and an exaggerated wink. “Enjoy, boys.”

Alexis just waved with her middle finger and her face scrunched up. David’s eyes remained narrowed as he hissed, “Eat glass!” on their way by her. 

Patrick just pulled David along, moving carefully through the tables along the side of the dance floor. “I have to say, you outdid yourself tonight.”

David sniffed, and Patrick could tell he was still miffed from earlier. “I thought you found my skills adequate.”

“I believe I said decent,” Patrick corrected, and was rewarded with a frown. He rubbed his thumb over the back of David’s hand in soothing circles. “But you know I was just teasing. You found a beautiful venue and decorated it to the hilt.”

David looked around the room and a self-satisfied smile curved onto his face. “This might be the best wedding I have planned.”

“I don’t know, Mr. Rose,” Patrick disagreed pleasantly, as they stepped out of the fancy ballroom in the manor house and made their way into the hall. “I think the first wedding you ever planned was the best one.”

“Do you, Mr. Rose? You may biased.”

Patrick definitely was. After a painful attempt to plan a wedding with Rachel when he hadn’t really wanted to, planning a wedding with David had been amazing. Bits had been rocky, as David had a beautiful vision of what he wanted his (their) day to be like, and had bumped up against Patrick’s budget. Still, they had a magical day that hadn’t broken the bank and built a beautiful life after that. 

David ushered Patrick into the library at the Wescott Manor, which was decorated in wood and leather. Only the family and wedding was allowed the use of the library for the function, and they had gathered here with Ellie and her wedding party before the ceremony. Now, remnants of the afternoon lingered, empty Champagne glasses littered tables along with small plates. Garment bags still hung off of shelves. There was still a fire in the fireplace, which Patrick found unusual for a room that was not currently being used.

Patrick found himself steered to a plush leather chair in front of the fire. He sat, gratefully, and lifted his heavy boot onto the matching ottoman. “Thank you.”

David sat down on the ottomon next to Patrick’s booted foot and ran his hands over his face. Patrick enjoyed watching the way the firelight glinted off of David’s golden rings. When David dropped his hands, he looked vaguely less harried and harassed. “Why did you agree to marry into all this crazy?”

“I believe I asked you to marry me.” 

Patrick could see David ready to continue questioning, still caught in his feelings over his family. He reached out for David’s hand again and was rewarded with his husband’s large fingers curling around his own. Patrick gave him a quick squeeze. “Easiest decision of my life and still no regrets. I had hoped you would have given up asking me that a long time ago, David, considering how consistent my answer has been since the first time you kissed me.”

“I know.”

“Been with you over half my life.” Patrick couldn’t help but grin, knowing it was better to tease David out of a mood than just soothe him. He could feel his eyes crinkle as he reminded David, “Almost half of yours.”

David narrowed his brown eyes and tilted his head before sarcastically saying, “Thank you.”

“Because you’re older,” Patrick added, amusement filling his voice.

David’s lips pursed. “You can’t prove that.”

Patrick offered him a quick frown. “Pretty sure I have seen your birth certificate and all of your health records, and our insurance policies, and your passport. You know, because I do the paperwork. It’s my young eyes.”

“Is it?”

“I think so. Also, my math skills.”

Patrick was rewarded with a soft, affectionate smile that David seemed to save just for him. “Well, we all know that’s why I’ve kept you around all these years.”

“Not for my clean mouth?” Patrick asked, pushing it.

“We both know that mouth _isn’t_ clean,” David said, his voice dropping to a more husky tone.

“You know, someone with a sloppy mouth and bad pick up lines approached me at the bar. I think he was kind of looking for a private space we could go to be alone for, you know, fun times.”

Patrick could see the desire flare in David’s warm brown eyes as he just hummed a pleasing, “Mmhmm.”

“And, uh, this place looks kind of private.” Patrick circled his finger in the air. “You think he would be up for meeting me here?”

Patrick let the suggestive question hang in the air as he looked at his husband. David’s face transformed through all of his feelings and in the end his brows lowered and his lips frowned in concern. “Your foot is bothering you.”

“We can manage a lot sitting down, you know,” Patrick reminded him with a grin. 

David’s hands came to rest on his hips as he looked around the room again and landed on Patrick again. “Alexis and Ted were just caught doing just that here.”

“I mean, we didn’t ask for exactly what they were doing-”

“Thank god,” David muttered under his breath.

“And,” Patrick continued as if he hadn’t been interrupted, “We know the only reason they got caught was because they didn’t think to lock the door.”

Patrick gave David a few more seconds to process, watching as his husbands lips moved between sucked between his teeth to more of a duck face. Finally, David sighed and pressed his hands on his thighs as he stood from the ottoman. “I am going to go check to see if the door locks. Don’t move.”

David punctuated his statement with a decisive finger poked at Patrick’s chest. Patrick did enjoy the bits of tasteful machismo that would occasionally poke out of David. There was something delightful about it that curled warm in Patrick’s chest.

“Oh, I won’t. You might want to grab some pillows on your way back,” Patrick called after him, unable to resist. “You know, for your old knees.” 

“Fuck you.”

Patrick laughed, warm and rich, and still madly in love. “Please?”


End file.
